things change
by ilovedlm
Summary: what happens when hermione grangers world flips on its head? what if hermione granger doesnt even exist? dm/hg (sry suck at summarys) i do not own harry potter or any of the charactors :(
1. malfoy manor

When we woke all was normal. When I got downstairs Molly looked at me "mione you know we are allways her for you if you ever need us you know that right sweetheart?"

I nodded "I know molly, thank you." I never thought things would change so much so fast.

The next day when we went to diagon ally I told the boys "ill be right back I need to use the loo." I was washing my hands when a beautiful black haired blue eyed woman walked up. "Hermione you need to come with me now." I heard the sound of a curse fly by my left ear "before we both end up dead." After that we apperated.

When we got to where we were going I noticed it was a lovely mansion. As I turned to my kidnapper I grabbed my wand "what do you want with me and where the bloody hell are we?!" I nearly yelled.

The woman didn't do so much as flinch when I pointed my wand at her chest. At that moment I heard a familiar voice behind me "expelliarmas" and at that I was left completely and utterly defensless.

I turned on the one and only draco malfoy. "malfoy give me my wand now before I mess you up." I turned back to the woman "where am what in the bloody hell do you want with me?!" I yelled.

"we are in malfoy manor obviously." The woman said calmly "and you will find out what we want soon enough."

After that I heard the sound of three people apperating. When I turned I was face to face with Lucius Malfoy Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape. Now I was outnumbered and defenseless. "I have been waiting for this day for far to long" Severus sai. With that he raised his wand and then flicked it and I felt like I had been hit in the head with a brick, everything went black.


	2. learning

When I awoke I kept my eyes closed as I felt around I realized I was on a soft bed with silk sheet. Hardly a place you would keep a prisoner.i thought it safe to open my eyes I had no idea where I was but when I turned to my right side I seen the beautiful black haired woman sitting at my bed side. When I sat up all the air rushed out of my lungs and the world spun around me as I fell back on the pillows. I turned to my left side and seen none other than draco malfoy.

"did you guys bring me here to torture and kill me cause if so I wish you would get it over with. Im bored already." I said.

I heard multiple people laugh. "no one is going to torture or kill you. Severus just doesn't know how to lift a glamor charm." The black haired woman said glaring at Severus.

I rolled my eyes "then why am I here? The malfoys hate me severus hates me I have no idea who you are. No one here likes me. They all hate me."

"I don't hate you I had to do what I had to do to protect you" I heard Draco say.

"I could never hate my daughter" I heard severus announce.

I was completely and utterly confused "what the hell is going on here?"

"Lets start from the beginning" the woman said "my name is Lin aim your mother and severus is your father when dear sweet lilly potter was killed we hid you in the muggle world, just as dumbledore did with harry."

"Okay I see why lina and severus are here so why are you three here?" I asked the malfoys "better question why are we at malfoy manor instead of at your guys's house?"

"That's a bit of a long story" Lucius spoke for the first time

" to make a long story short we need to teach you the ways of a pure blood witch before school starts and theres another part but we will bring that up later" narcissa said.

"okay well start teaching me so we can get this over with" I said rolling my eyes.

"first you must allways stand up straight. No slouching no crossing your arms" narcissa said "you know how rich muggles acted in the early 1900s?" I nodded "that's how you are to act." After hours of learning how to sit stand walk dance eat and show emotions narcissa finally gave me a rest. When I sat on the couch I heard a cold laugh come from behind me "having a hard time miss know it all?"draco sneered.

Narcissa told me how pureblood men where. Rude. Act indifferent and they would soon stop or just walk away. "I may be having a hard time but I gotta start out some where. Besides you have no reason to care I am none of your business now?"

"if you only knew" he laughed "if you only knew"

"Draco go to your room and leave Nalissa alone" narcissa said "she needs to be able to learn and not have you bothering her I raised you better than that and I am tired of have to tell you." She barely said the words louder than a whisper but the look on dracos face was priceless. "now if you don't mind I would love to have you dress for dinner and for you to see how you look."

I nodded and headed to the loo. When I got there I was amazed my hair was shoulder length straight and black. My eyes were blue and the long black and dark blue gown was the most beautiful gown I had ever seen I put it on and began to walk down stairs when I walked out of the bathroom though I ran directly into the one and only Draco malfoy. "is there a reason you are standing outside the bathroom door as I was getting dressed?"

"yes I was asked to come escort you to the dining room for dinner." He answered. With that he held out his arm "I was told to inform you that there was some important new for you that we are all going to discuss during supper." I nodded grabbed his elbow and allowed him to escort me to dinner.


	3. betrothed

*****I do not own harry potter or any of the characters though I wish I did lol*** sorry for the wait I would have had it done earlier but my computer didn't save it like I thought and I had to redo the whole chapter**

after what seemed like hours we finally made it to the dining room. "doesn't she just look darling Draco?"Narcissa asked. Draco simply nodded as I blushed a bright red.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy" I said with a curtsy. "It's a lovely dress you have exquisite taste."

She laughed lightly "that was not my choice that was Draco's." it was Draco's turn to blush now.

"If you lady's would mind I would very much like to start dinner I am completely famished and if I am correct we have" Draco cringed "much to talk about." I nodded and the three of us left for the table.

When we got to the table Lucius and Narcissa were setting at either end Lina and Severus to Lucius's right and Draco and I to Lucius's left none of the adults would look at us and Draco seemed to be rather interested in his soup.

"well" began a rather mad looking Severus "I knew the day would come that you would need to be told about this I just didn't think it would be the day we got you back but I guess rather sooner than later." I looked at him confused "I am the one explaining though me and Lucius had nothing to do with this it was all Narcissa and linas idea. Nelissa you and Draco are betrothed you are to be married before you begin Hogwarts this year." Severus rolled his eyes "I don't agree but I guess I have no choice in the matter." He finished before leaving the table and all of his untouched food.

"Wait so your telling me that I have to marry Draco after all he has done to me?!" I asked outraged.

"I told you Nelissa that was all for show I had no other way of keeping you safe had I been polite then I would have blown yours and my cover."

I was almost in tears by now I was so angry "and you saying that I'm supposed to what forgive and forget. That's not how this works as much as any little slytherin slut would want to hear that I have no intentions of marrying you or having anything to do with you for that matter." After my rant I stormed out of the room. Walked out the front door transfigured my dress into a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt and apperated to the Weasleys. When molly answered she pointed her wand at my chest "who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's me, Hermione, molly" I answered.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" she asked.

I shrugged before turning around and apperating away. In diagon ally I had many witches and wizards stare at me but then again what did it matter no one knew who I was. I walked into a pub and sat for a drink after a few fire whiskeys I heard voices behind me.

"She's beautiful never seen her here before." Said the first voice

"Yeah maybe she wants to have a little bit of company." The second man laughed.

"We are quite good company if you know what I mean" the first voice replied. At that I got up off my stool and walked out wand in hand.

She had gone down the dark alley way between knockturn ally and diagon ally when I felt a large male hand grab me roughly by my wrist and snag my wand from my hand "hey there beautiful where you going so fast? We just wanted to talk." I screamed at the top of my lungs knowing the last thing they wanted to do was talk. After a split second everything went black.


	4. chained up

**so i decided to update before i moved so have fun hope u enjoy it as much as i enjoyed wrighting it and i dont own hp or any of the charictors **

When I awoke I was in a place I didn't recognize. I felt a pain in my wrists when I looked up I noticed I was hanging from the ceiling by my wrists. I heard a male laugh from somewhere in the room. "where am I?" I asked.

"you are somewhere where no one will find you." The man said darkly. "whos your parents?"

"none of your business." I replied. Fearing if they knew I would be dead before anyone knew I was missing.

"well doll face I hope you know till we know who is gonna pay us we aint gonna let you go."

I rolled my eyes "so predictable, you know everyone is going to come looking for me you are not going to get away with this I am supposed to be going back to Hogwarts and if I am not there they will know something is up. So you may as well let me go now and keep yourself outa trouble while you can."

"well missy as you may have noticed its pitch black in here you have no wand and no way of knowing who I am so as long as you want to be stubborn you can just hang out." He laughed evilly.

I sat there for what seemed like forever before somewhere up stairs I heard shuffling and arguing "just give her the potion she wont be able to tell a lie."

"and if it isn't ready then it will kill her, then she will be useless." I heard the second voice say. The door flung open to reveil a masked figure. When the figure got down stairs he asked "do you want to tell me who your parents are or do I need to make you tell me?"

"you will have to kill me first" I said putting as much venom into my voice as possible.

"fine then have it your way. Crucio!" I heard him shout before I was in excruciating pain. After a while the pain subsided "still going to stay silent?" he asked. When I didn't answer I felt a knife being drug down my back I screamed in pain. "come on you little bitch tell me what I want to know!" he nearly shouted. I heard a thud come from upstairs. Obviously my captor did not cause he continued. He came up really close to me "tell me who you are related to or you are going to regret it." He said kissing me on the cheek. As he was pulling away the door to the stairs flew open.


	5. Chapter 6

Ok so I have been writing pen and paper style hopefully ill have an update by this time tomorrow


	6. FINDING NELI

_**i dont own harry potter or the wizarding world of harry potter :( **_

DRACO POV

As father and I walked into the basement I heard "obliviate and I stood waiting to forget everything but it never happened. The curse must of hit someone else. I heard Mundungus "ah the Malfoys. I was just about to floo you I got some silver from the noble house of Black" he smiled.

"Whats the story of this beautiful young lady we heard you snatched?" father asked.

"this one?" he started "she wont tell me a word as much as I asked so I obliviated her. Why do you ask Lucius? You never seem interested in the girls I have." He got a look of pure evil on his face. "Something special about this one?"

Father put a hand on my chest to keep me from charging after him "no other than the fact she looks a lot like a daughter of a powerful friend."

Mundungus's smile grew "how much do you think I could get outa her?"

"nothing cause she is engaged to Draco and if you lay another finger on her I will allow Draco to do as he pleases to you" I watched as Mundungus grew pale.

"I didn't know im deeply sorry mr. Malfoy" I watched him untie her and hand her over "she should wake in a few moments im deeply sorry for the damage I have done."

He went on and on as we apperated to Malfoy manor. As soon as we arrived we were instantly surrounded by all the snapes Zabinis and malfoys.

Father carried her to the room that we had set up for her "I will go call the healers."

"Thank you father" I said as he walked out. I looked at Nelissa " I wish you were yourself again I know you will never be again completely but I loved you even when you Hermione you were beautiful at the yule ball what am I saying you were always beautiful but that night I wanted to beat the bloody hell out of victor krum for being around you I almost ruined everything for one dance" I ran a hand through my hair and laughed "im going to see whats taking so long" as I turned around I noticed both of our mothers were in tears.

"the healer is here. She would like to look at Neli by herself before she goes further." mother said. I nodded turned on my heel and left.

When I arrived at my room I noticed Blaize was sitting at the foot of my bed. "I heard what happened to Nelissa and I rushed over mate. Severus is pretty beat up about it to. Cant say I blame him that's his daughter after all."

I ran my hand through my hair "if theres anything wrong with her I will hunt mundunges down myself and kill him."

"I don't think that's a good idea mate she is going to need everyone around that's possible its going to be a long road to recovery but she is going to need you more than ever."

At that moment the doors to my room flew open. It was Lina she said "shes awake and shes asking for you draco. I stood frozen unable to move.


	7. revenge on fletcher

_**i dont own harry potter or the wizarding world of harry potter :( **_

DRACO POV

"I thought she wouldn't be able to remember anything?" I questioned as we rushed to her room.

"That's what we thought to but the healer said she remembers bits and pieces she doesn't remember being Hermione but she seems to remember you her charms and spells and your parents then Severus and myself. That's about all though." Lina said.

"So all he did was wipe away all traces of Hermione away?" I asked

Lina shook her head "no she seems to be having a hard time talking. She hasn't said a word since she woke up. Other than 'where is my Draco?'"

I smiled at least she remembered me.

When we got down stairs I ran straight into Nelissa's room. When I entered the healer was about to leave and Nelissa's face lit up the moment I entered. "How you doing Neli?" I heard the door behind me shut.

'I'm doing well why do you ask? Is there supposed to be something wrong?'

I heard her speak but it wasn't aloud as it should have been it was in my head, she was using telepathy. I sat next to her on the bed. "You know it takes less energy to speak out loud than to use telepathy?" She nodded. I laughed "then why don't you?"

'Because I don't want to and it is after all my choice who I speak to but I would prefer you to step out for a moment I would love to get dressed properly.'

I nodded and stepped out of her room. I was instantly bombarded with questions. "Calm down everyone I can only answer one question at a time"

"Fine then is she talking or not?" Severus asked.

"She does she just doesn't speak out. She doesn't feel like talking to the whole world yet. She's using telepathy." at that moment the front doors to the mansion flew open. None other than mundunges fletcher stepped in.

"I didn't come for trouble I came to apologize. I didn't realize-" that was all he got out before I tackled him to the floor, wand all but forgotten, and I punched him everywhere I could before I was pulled off of him. At that moment I seen a spell fly across the room when I turned to see where it came from I saw Nelissa standing by her door. Instantly I heard mundunges scream in pain. I knew at that moment Neli had used the cruciatus curse. When she finally stopped she said aloud "that's for making my Draco angry."

Severus looked at his daughter "Neli you can't use that curse it's unforgivable. Against the law."

She smiled evilly said "I know" turned on her heel and went back into her room and didn't say another word for the rest of the week.


	8. train ride

****two weeks later –train to Hogwarts***

Draco pov

When we got to the train station Neli got a lot of looks and people would occasionally comment. I just gripped her hand tighter. I told her who Potter was and weasley. When I started to tell her about her life as Hermione she told me she didn't want to hear it. She still refused to talk aloud to people. But when we passed over to platform nine and three quarters she smiled and walked over to board the train. I heard Lina let out a sad whimper.

"Draco swear you will keep an eye out for her I know how mean kids can be. By the way, Severus, your parents, Albus, and myself believe it to be prudent for you two to share a room."

I nodded "don't worry Lina, I love Neli and I wouldn't dream of letting anyone hurt her."

"Thank you Draco I am very happy to see Neli has found someone that loves her and for her to love as much as Severus and I love each other."

"Speaking of that." I began running my hand through my hair "I wish to ask you first in case Severus kills me for asking. Lina if it's ok with you and Severus can I ask your daughter for her hand in marriage?"

Lina looked like she was about to start crying "I would love to have you as a son in law Draco and as long as you treat my daughter right I will give you my blessing."

I smiled "thank you, now I just need to board the train before it leaves without me." I nodded to the two women and headed to the train."

When I found Nelissa she was sitting with Blaize and Pansy with the seat next to her empty. I smiled at her "mind if I sit next to you beautiful?"

She smiled a very slytherin type grin 'not at all handsome.'

"You know" pansy began "it would be an awful lot easier for you to talk aloud to people Nelissa."

"I know it would be Pansy" she sneered the name "but I don't feel like having the whole world hear what I have to say what I just want _my_ Draco to hear." Pansy looked shell shocked. Nobody dared talk to her like that…until now.

"So Neli our parents and Albus decided it to be in the best of interest for us to share head boys dorm. Since after all I am head boy this year."

'That would be wonderful Draco but they know that we are betrothed so this probably won't end well right?'

I smiled "let's not talk about that here okay?" she just nodded before turning to look out the window.

**** Nelissa's pov****

I watched as Ron came through the compartment we were in. I wanted to tackle him and beat him to near death for how he treated me. Draco told me how he had treated me. I just didn't want to hear about my life as Hermione. I'm no longer Hermione I'm Nelissa.

"Everyone needs to get their school robes on. We will be arriving soon." He said.

I silently stood and left to dress. When I returned he was still at our compartment "yes Draco I'm a prefect this year so you better watch yourself."

"Well weasel Draco is head boy so you better watch how you speak to him" I began. "Besides you need to watch how jealous you get your turning a terrible color of green." At that I pushed past him and sat back next to Draco.

Ron's face was the same color as his hair. "What's your name I'm going to report you to professor Snape."

I laughed "Nelissa though I don't see the need for a blood traitor to know my name."

He looked completely angry now "I will need your last name also."

I laughed along with the rest of my compartment "Snape, now go tell my father how much of a bad girl I have been." All the color left Ron's face as he raced away.

"Neli I wouldn't play that card that much, people won't talk to you."

I laughed again "who said I wanted him to talk to me?"

"That's true but who wants to talk to him other than potty?" pansy commented.

I found the comment amusing though I didn't laugh. Draco looked at me funny "everything okay Neli?"

I nodded 'yes I'm just thinking about everything'

"Like what doll?" he asked.

'The future. You know like how people at Hogwarts are going to treat me.'

"Don't worry Neli no one is going to treat you bad, I won't let them." Draco answered.

"Neither will us" Blaize piped up.

"Thank you" I smiled.

At that moment my father walked in. "Neli I heard you gave Mr. Weasley a hard time?"

Everyone looked scared, meanwhile Ron stood behind my father smiling. "I wouldn't have had Mr. Weasley been more polite."

"Is this true?" father turned to Ron.

The weasel nodded father smiled a cruel smile "detention two weeks with me. Don't be late!"

As father turned to leave Draco piped up "I'll be right back Neli I need to speak to professor Snape.

I nodded and he left.


	9. Death Eater?

I shut the compartment door behind me before I started talking "Severus" he turned in my direction with a shocked look on his face. "I need to speak with you in private." He just nodded so I followed him finally when we were in the way back of the train he sat down "so I know we are bethrothed and all but I would still like to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage. I'm going to ask her to marry me properly."

Severus sat for a few moments in silence thinking to himself. When he finally spoke I nearly jumped outa my skin "Draco I will approve but if you ever hurt her I will kill you faster than you can blink."

There was something in his voice that told me he was dead serious. I nodded to him and before I left I turned back to him "you have nothing to worry about sir. I love her to much to hurt her."

Snape looked at me for a moment "I have one more stipulation."

Nelissa's pov

As soon as father walked away Ronald came back. "you better just watch yourself cause I'll be watching you and that Death Eater that you call a boyfriend." At that he left.

I turned to Pansy and Blaise who both looked nervous. "whats a Death Eater? And why did he say it as if to insult Draco?"

Pansy spoke before Blaise did "I think it would be smart for Draco to tell you that for himself."

That made me start to wonder. Why would Pansy and Blaise not tell me anything? Was it really that bad that they don't think Draco would want me to know? What was Draco talking to my father about? most important what in the Bloody hell was a Death Eater?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Draco's pov**_

When I returned to our compartment I noticed Blaize and Pansy looked a bit frightened and Nelissa looked furious. I took my seat looking from Neli to pansy to Blaize before looking back at Nelissa.

"What's going on?" I asked.

'Ron stopped back by after you left and said something about you that Pansy and Blaize won't tell me anything about.' She said telepathically.

I had the feeling I knew what the weasel had said in his absence "and what did the weasel have to say in my absence?"

'He said you were a death eater.' She paused 'now I don't know what that is but it don't sound good.'

"Well I began "a death eater was a follower of Voldemort"

She looked a little more confused 'who's Voldemort and why did you say they were, are they not still?'

"Voldemort was an evil wizard until Granger Weasley and potter stopped him." Draco said.

'Why did Blaize and Pansy refuse to tell me anything?' she asked.

"I asked them not to say anything if it was brought up when I was not around." I replied.

'How bad is it to be a death eater?' she asked.

"I'm an ex-death eater and it's a terrible thing but I didn't do it willingly. I'm not trying to make up excuses but I was threatened with my life along with the life of my mother and father. Had I not done it the lot of us would be dead."

'What did you need to speak with my father about?' she asked

I felt myself blush a bit "I cannot say' I noticed at that time that her outfit was a little short and tight in all the right places. "You look great by the way"

She smiled 'thanks I did it just for you.'

My robes got a little bit tighter "thanks"

This was going to be a long year.


	11. Chapter 11

DRACOS POV

When we got to Hogwarts Neli pansy blaize and myself got into one carriage. Neli was still a little pissy I wouldn't tell her what her father said. Though the more I thought about it the more depressed I felt.

Severus was crazy to thing Nelissa would want to have a child right after she finished school. Maybe I was just as crazy for thinking she would want to marry me. We were betrothed after all so it would happen eventually, right after we finished school. I didn't want to be the heartless prat that said 'hey Nelissa your going to marry me weather you want to or notand we are going to have a child right after school. So forget all of your hopes and dreams. Cause you know exactly what your life is going to be like. So just give in.'

When we entered the great hall Severus Manerva and Albus where not sitting at the teachers table. Neli and I went to the slytherin table and sat with Blaize and Pansy. About five minutes into our meal Severus came over to our table "Draco we need to talk."

With that we walked from the great hall and into a room I had never seen before. Where all three of our professors were staring at me . Albus began "Draco we have received word that a death eater has killed roughly ten to twenty muggles. Now Severus knew of no such plans so we were wondering if you knew of any?" Albus paused for a second and resumed "we understand that you no longer are on the dark side but we were just wondering and wanted to make sure you don't know something that may help us."

I shook my head "of course not if I had I would have said something to prevent it. Are you doubting me now?"

All three shook their head no but before they could say anything 3 things happened all at once Nelissa screamed bloody murder from the great hall and when I went to grab her my left arm burned like crazy and weasel and weaselette came in dragging potter behind them. When I was finally able to get back to my feet Blaize and Pansy were carrying Nelissa in to the room. She was unconscious. "I don't know what happened" Blaize began "she was fin one minute the next she was out cold screaming her head off. I have tried everything and nothing will wake her."

Severus ran over to his daughter "Nelissa, Nelissa wake up dear please wake."

After a few moments she awoke. She looked at Severus "I-I saw a face. It didn't look human father. It looked sort of like a snake." She turned and noticed Blaize was holding her. "why on earth are you holding me Blaize?"

"You fainted Neli so I carried you back here" he answered.

"Fine" Nelissa started "but what the bloody hell is going on around here?"

I was still shaking a bit from the pain in my arm "Voldemort, the evilest wizard of all time has returned, and he has sommond his followers otherwise known as Death Eaters."

She looked at me in horror "so what is going to happen now?"

Severus spoke then "we are going to have to hide you so he doesn't find you Neli."

At that moment I felt terrible agony before I heard the three terrible words I dreaded "its to late." After that everything went black.


	12. joining ranks

Draco pov

When I woke it took me a moment to realize where I was. When I did I saw Neli looking down on me with concern in her eyes. "Hey it's good to see your beautiful eyes open again." She smiled.

"Yeah we thought we had last you for a second there." Severus added.

"More like a few days" Neli argued with her father.

I looked at Severus "so what do we do now? You don't think he knows we were traitors do you?"

Severus shook his head "I don't think her knows."

"He knows about Nelissa, Severus I don't want her to get caught in the middle of this."

"I want to do what I need to to keep everyone I love safe." She spoke up.

"Nelissa you don't understand-" I began before she cut me off.

"Don't presume to know what I do and do not understand Draco. You were out for almost a week and my father told me all I need to know. What you don't understand is I'm a grown witch and I can choose my own fate I have one father I don't need two!" and before I could get one word in she walked away.

"Draco you have to remember she is still the same girl she used to be she will act the same way as she did before so watch what you say to her or I will take back what I said before. In light of recent events I called off the betroth her mom and your parents agreed it was a good idea. So it is completely up to her if she marries you." And with that he glided out of the hospital wing.

I sat thinking, how would I live with myself if Neli joined Voldemort and got hurt or worse killed? How could Severus be okay with all of this? How did Voldemort return in the first place? Didn't potty and weasel destroy all the Horcruxs?

Neli's pov

I couldn't believe how Draco was treating me. Acting as if I was his property. As if he had the right to tell me how to live my life. I was fuming as I walked down the corridor I almost didn't see the witch at the end of the corridor. When I reached her the witch began to talk "I was sent by the dark lord he wanted me to see if you wanted to join ranks? It would be expected as your marrying a death eater and your parents are also."

I stood there for a second or two before I nodded.

She smirked "follow me"

When we got to a wall it all of a sudden became a door. We entered and went into a cabinet of sort I felt an uneasy pull then we stepped out into a dark and dingy building the witch looked at me for a moment before she smirked and said "You're a beautiful girl little Draco is lucky to have you."

I frowned "as much as I'd love to say its true Draco doesn't have me he has yet to ask."

She smirked again "he better ask soon I'm afraid a beauty like you won't last long being single. Some other boy is going to steal you away."

"My name is Nelissa or just Neli for short" I held my hand out.

She grabbed it "Bellatrix or Bella for short and if Draco ever grows a pair and you agree it will be Aunt Bella.

I smiled "nice to know you now when do I join? Rather sooner than later."

"I think you would make a rather wonderful niece"

At that moment the man with the snake like face appeared. He put his finger to the mark on some guys arm then many more people appeared. Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and my parents were just a few. Draco had a look of concern on his face. When the dark lord came to me he told me to pull up my left sleeve. I did as he said and then he put the tip of his wand to my forearm.

Draco POV

When Voldemort put his wand to Neli's arm I felt the pain as if I were the one getting the dark mark all over again. After the ceremony was over and we went back to school I walked up to Severus "is it all ways like that?"

"They are all the same, same words, same actions, same everything, every time" he replied sounding bored.

"No I mean the pain" Severus looked at me and he looked a bit confused. "When Neli got her mark I felt it as if I were getting the mark again."

Severus looked at me like I was crazy "you felt her pain as if it were your own?" I nodded while Severus smirked at me "sounds like you guys are going to end up together in the end after all."

"Why do you say that?" I questioned.

"When she hurts you do and vice versa. Your protonus is the same." I shrugged "trust me. I know your soul mates."

The last three words stuck and as I walked to Neli and my room I couldn't stop thinking about what Severus said. All of a sudden I felt a terrible pain in the lower part of my stomach. I didn't know what was going on nor could I even guess at it.

Neli's POV

As I was walking t Draco and my room I was stopped by none other than Ronald before I could send a curse his way he disarmed me and pushed me to the floor of a bathroom. "Your scum of a boyfriend's father nearly killed my sister in her first year. This is for her." And he proceeded to tear my clothes off and rape me.


	13. late night decissions

When I woke I noticed Neli still wasn't in our room her belongings were still packed and her bed was not slept in. about half an hour later Nelissa walked in the door. "Neli where in the bloody hell have you been you had me scared half to death." That's when I took in her appearance "what happened Neli you look a mess?" her skirt was torn halfway up the seam "Neli?" I asked when she didn't answer I reached out to grab her arm and she jerked back violently "Neli what is going on?" she just shook her head grabbed her school robes and walked into the bathroom. When she came out she looked bloody perfect and she just walked right past me and out into the corridor.

-Nelissa's pov-

Draco kept asking me what was wrong but I wasn't going to tell him or anyone else for that matter. A weasel outsmarted me? I couldn't believe it let alone tell anyone.

At that moment father walked over and interrupted my thoughts. "Draco Neli I need to speak with you in my office." When did Draco sit beside me? I would have to think back on that moment and see if I could figure it out. Draco and I fallowed my father back to his office. Well we figured out how Voldemort Bellatrix and many other death eaters came back."

"How?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence.

"The resurrection stone. Potter decided after he brought me his parents Albus Lupin Tonks the Weasley twin and whoever else he felt like bringing back he decided to throw the stone into the the forbidden forest and a death eater found it and brought them back."

"So where is the stone now?" Draco asked.

"Gone" father replied "Dumbledore destroyed it."

Draco nodded "so we just need to destroy him this one time and he will be gone for good?"

Father nodded then turned to me "you have been awfully quiet don't you have an opinion on all of this?"

I shook my head and headed to charms class and the rest of the day went by uneventfully.

-Draco pov-

That night Neli was having terrible nightmares. She kept screaming things like no stop leave me alone and I could have sworn I heard her say get off of me one time.

another thing that cought my attention was the white blond tips her hair was getting and it looked like she was getting white blond highlights. mothers just turned half and half. severus must be right mothers hair had changed and now Neli's was changing.

the more i thought about it the more i realized how strange she had been actng. She was jumpy and acted scared more than usual. what had happened that night when whe didnt return to the room? Something hit me at that moment, when Severus said 'the weasley twin' she shrunk back as if she had been cursed i threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. Hopefully the weasel was still wonderin the halls.

as i was about to leave i heared Neli's voice in my head 'please dont leave me here alone.

i turned on my heel. "would never dream of it love" i smiled.


	14. legilinens

**So I decided to update with this one. R&R please. I own nothing of harry potter though I wish I did. Specially a certain blond slytherin ;) have fun **

When I awoke Draco was laying beside me. I instantly screamed bloody murder and fell out of bed.

Draco shot outa bed "What the bloody hell is going on?!"

I just stood up and walked into the bathroom. When I got inside I looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess, I had bas under my eyes, I just looked terrible. I used a spell to clean myself up quickly every since that night I couldn't feel clean, I didn't think I would ever feel clean again. Draco knocked on the door to the bathroom at that moment. "Neli love are you almost done? We are going to be late."

I just walked from the loo and to class.

_**2 classes later **_

I had potions class with Draco and unfortunately I had it with the weasel to. I decided to sit up front. The closer to father I was the better. Everyone was being loud until father walked in. then all was silent." Open your books to page three hundred and seventy nine." Everyone fallowed suit and did as they were told. "copy the chapter four times. Then tomorrow we will make this love potion. Now no brilliant ideas this love potion will be dumped as soon as it is checked by me."

I heard a lot of groans before father put a hand up for silence. Then he pointed a finger at me and told me to follow him.

When we got into his office he turned to me "Draco has noticed you have been acting weird lately and you refuse to tell him what is going on so he has asked me to see if you will tell me what is wrong."

My anger was boiling over by this point "first everyone tries to control me when they cant they assume there is something wrong! Why cant everyone just leave me alone?!" when I was done yelling I stormed out of the door and went to my room sealed it so Draco couldn't even get in. about half an hour after I cast the spell Draco showed up. "Neli love let me in please." I didn't answer "love I know your in there please come out or least let me in I need to speak with you please."

"leave me alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

After he figured out the counter curse he charged into the room. "Neli you need to talk to me. Every since you joined you know who you refuse to talk to me your father and you have yet to owl your mother."

"cant I just not feel like doing it?"

"Neli your just not acting like yourself."

"Im not acting like me?" I nearly shouted. "or am I not acting like Granger?" he was lost for words I grinned sadly "exactly." And at that I turned and walked away. Went over to my bed lay down and went to sleep.

_**Draco's pov**_

I knew what ever was bothering my love she would tell me about when she was ready to. I needed to know now though. I pointed my wand at her sleeping head "I am so sorry love, Legilinens"

I was instantly inside her thoughts. I saw my face a lot then I swathe face of the Weasel "your scum of a boyfriends father nearly killed my sister in her first year. this is for her." At that he proceeded to rip and tear at my Neli's cloths till she was naked. After that he proceeded to rape her when he had finished he smiled an evil grin. "got you before your fellow death eater did hope he likes 2nd hand worthless scum. You better not say anything if you do I will avada your worthless arse without a second thought." At that he left. Neli sat there in the corner of the loo fixing her cloths and crying for hours.

When I was pulled back into reality I sat on my bed for a few moments thinking back to that night, the uncomfortable feeling in my abdomen, the next morning her jumping back from me, wincing away from the name Weasley. For the first time in my entire life I was ready to murder somebody.


	15. the truth comes out

**So I decided this would be Neli and Draco's song I am sorry for the long wait and I don't own anything but the plot line.**

watch?v=Cwkej79U3ek

I stormed out of our room and down the hallways looking for weeslebee. I see the red head turn the corner. I pulled out my wand and was about to chase him down when I literally ran into Severus "where do you think you're going Draco." He drawled.

I was so pissed by this point all I wanted to do was push through Severus and kill the weasel. "I am about to castrate a weasel. Maybe just avada him, though I highly doubt he deserves to be treated so nicely."

Severus's face went from blank to concern in no time. "Follow me Draco." When we finally got to his office he turned to face me. "What did he do this time Draco?"

"The bloody prat raped Nelissa." I was nearly yelling by this point. "He put his filthy blood traitor hands on my beautiful lovely innocent Nelissa and I'm going to kill him for it. He left her broken and crying for hours."

Severus looked murderess "I will talk to Albus. You go back to your room."

"There's one more thing. I didn't get her to tell me. I used leginens on her. So she doesn't know that I know anything."

Severus nodded "I will speak with Albus you go back to bed and make sure that she is okay. I'll tell everyone you are sick that will give you guys a few weeks." At that he left and I returned to our room.

When Neli woke up I didn't try to bother her. I made breakfast and as I stood there cooking I thought about what I had seen in Neli's mind the night before I few seconds later I heard Neli come down the stairs. I turned and smiled at her "hello love have a good night's sleep?" she looked at me for a moment before nodding her head yes.

As I stood there I watched her set beside the fire. I realized just how fragile she really looked. Her eyes were completely lifeless. She looked as if she had given up the fight.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the portrait. I walked over and opened it. None other than the weasel and saint potter walked in when I opened it.

"I went to Albus today and asked him where Hermione had went"

"And?" I questioned.

"He told me to ask you and Nelissa" potter continued.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Neli had gone to the room. Good. "Well I don't know potter" I sneered "I don't think you and the _rapist_ there deserve to know where Granger went."

I heard the door to our room open and then close again. Then the weasel spoke up "what the bloody hell are you talking about _ferret_?"

I think you know exactly what I'm talking about two maybe three nights ago Neli was walking to our room you stopped her and pushed her into Myrtles' Loo and rape her and tell her how worthless you think she is. What's the matter weasel? Can't get a girl of your own so you have to rape em'?"

Harry looked at his friend then asked "Ron is that true?" he shook his head no "you're a lousy liar Ronald. How dare you defile a woman like that! You're no better than Voldemort himself!" potter was angry but I knew with time he would come to forgive the weasel. I wouldn't.

Out of nowhere Neli appeared in the room. "How dare you!" she shouted "how dare you say you didn't do anything!" she was losing control I realized this as the fire engulfed the fireplace. "How dare you say you didn't say anything!" a dark aura surrounded her, the two boys looked scared. Good. "How dare you come here after what you did to me?" A buzz of electricity had her hair on end. "How dare you speak to Draco as if he is the wrong doer!" a shot of electricity hit him and knocked him off his feet. "How dare you, you foul evil little cockroach!" at that everything stopped and she hit the ground. She had said those exact words to me all those years ago. At that moment I realized all her memories had just returned to her.

Both boys looked shocked. "her-Hermione?" potter asked.

I clapped my hands in mock applause "congratulations. Now leave!" I bellowed. Both boys ran as fast as they could out of the room.

I looked at Neli. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I don't know why they are so worried about me. They never treated me well when we were in school. They used to call me a book worm and a know it all. I'm glad you took me away from them." She told me.

I was about to say it was my pleasure when we were summoned to the manor by the dark lord.


	16. Chapter 16

I will be updating soon I'm so sorry for the wait my son has been diagnosed with autism and I had a miscarriage the other day and between that and work I haven't had time to type but I have the story finished and I'm working on typing it now again sorry for the wait


	17. horcrux's and late night visitors

When we returned to the castle I looked at Neli "you cant kill the potter boy you have to listen to me. The dark lord has tried twice and both times he failed trust me please just go to Dumbledore and let him help-"

She kissed me mid sentence I pulled away after a second or two.

She smiled at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be okay Draco we are going to be okay. I promise." she paused for a second " I love you Draco. I love you so much and …and I forgive you for using leginimes on me I needed it." she was crying by this point "Draco you have to promise me if something happens to me you have to promise you wont stop living because of me. I love you and I don't want you to give up because of me." I kissed her to make her stop, by this point I was crying to she pulled away this time "I have to go talk to Albus" I nodded and she walked away. It was all I could do to keep myself from running after her.

NELISSAS POINT OF VIEW

When I got to the headmasters office I didn't even let him talk before I began "okay so I know how bad it is to make a horcrux but I made one just in case."

Albus stood with a smile on his face " Hermione"

I interrupted him "my name is Nelissa"

Still smiling he said "I'm sorry Nelissa I know you couldn't kill someone for no reason but may I ask who it was?"

I glared at the old man "I didn't kill anyone only a purely good soul given for others and not their own need can create a horcrux"

"I understand now Nelissa tell me though why are you telling me this?"

"I'm going to kill the dark lord and if I shall fail I don't want to leave Draco and I'm not ready to die. You can keep a secret I know that."

"so Ms. Snape where and what is this horcrux?"

"it's the Malfoy family ring and its on Draco's hand.

Dumbledore nodded as I walked away I turned before I left "oh and sir" he nodded for me to continue "please don't tell Draco I don't want him to find out."

"you have my word" he said as I walked off.

DRACOS POINT OF VIEW

As I sat waiting for Neli I heard a rap on the portrait. When I opened it Bellatrix walked in "how do you keep getting into the castle?" I demanded

"that's my own secret" she was looking around wildly " where is Neli?"

"that's none of your business" I replied

She turned to me and glared " I'm sorry to break it to you baby Dray but she's in grave danger you see the dark lord has spies for him to Ronald Weasley is on the dark side he said 'I don't want to be a blood traitor as the rest of my bloody family is' anyways he told Voldemort that Neli used to be Granger."

I looked at her in disbelief "why are you telling me this? You're the dark lords next in command nest to father."

"baby Dray I died and he showed no remorse besides blood is thicker than water." I looked at her like she was crazy "Draco he is going to kill Severus Lina and Neli. You need to save them. Baby Dray I see how you look at each other trust me on this" after that she was gone as if she were never there.

I waited for hours for Neli to return but she didn't for the rest of the night.


	18. dead or alive?

NELISSAS POINT OF VIEW

As I stood in front of the dark lord looking into those cold eyes I didn't shake and I didn't beg. All of his followers were nervous as he spoke "you failed me Nelissa. I don't accept failure." he paused and smiled evilly "crucio" it felt as if I had a million daggers enter my skin after they were set on fire. I screamed at the top of my lungs and I heard Draco scream as well. When he finally stopped he walked over to Draco "it's a shame you fell for someone like this Draco. it's a true pity cause you could do so much better."

I seen my wand only inches away.

I waited for the right moment.

I began to reach.

I was able to grab it.

I pointed it at his back and whispered " avada kedavera"

Then everything went black.

DRACOS POINT OF VIEW

I watched as Voldemort fell. Neli's eyes closed and didn't reopen all the death eaters stood for a moment before they all disapperated I ran over to Neli "wake up love" she didn't move "please wake up Neli come on hon wake up." I was nearly begging at this point. I began shaking her desperately. "wake up baby you have to wake up I continued to shake her as her eye lids began to flutter open. I hugged her tightly "Neli I thought I had lost you forever never scare me like that please."

**********************the next day******************************

When I woke up I knew today would be better than the day before. Today was the day I was going to pop the question to Neli if everything went right then we would be dating by noon. When I took a shower I felt a sick feeling. When I got to the great hall were we usually meet I noticed Neli wasn't there. I looked at the teachers table and realized Severus was also gone I ran straight to the hospital wing. I watched as they pulled a sheet over Neli's head. I dropped I knew what that meant. She was gone. And wasn't coming back. Just before everything went black I seen mother father Severus Lina and madam promfery walking towards me.

THIRD PERSON

Dumbledore took the horcrux back to his study. After he performed the ritual Nelissa was sitting on the floor unable to move. "Just stay there your to week to move."

She just stared at him "does anybody know?"

Dumbledore shook his head "no miss Snape you wish this to stay between us so I kept it that way. Though I should warn you Mr. Malfoy is taking your death rather hard. He's in the hospital wing now as when he heard of your death he blacked out" she nodded before falling asleep on the floor.

DRACOS POINT OF VIEW

When I awoke I was in the hospital wing I started to think about what Neli had said about moving on. I didn't want to move on without her. She was the pride joy and love of my life. Was, but not anymore. I felt tears run down my face. I headed to the head masters study when I entered Dumbledore was setting at his desk.

He smiled eyes twinkling "just the person I wanted to see."

"What do you want to see me for?" my voice sounded dead even to me.

"Draco dear boy never give up. Even when all seams lost there should all ways be hope. Things that seem lost always find a way back to us."

"she's dead there is no way for her to find her way back to me. I need to use your floo network."

He gestured for me to go ahead.

As I threw the floo powder down and said Malfoy manor I heard Dumbledore say "dear boy she isn't dead."

**I would like to thank all of my readers for the love and support in this difficult time in my life and thank all of you for the reviews I'm going to try and keep updating as quickly as possible thank you **

**-terri**


End file.
